Genjutsu: Sharingan
|image=Genjutsu-Sharingan.png;Kakashi uses his Sharingan... Genjutsu-Sharingan2.png;...to knockout Root members with genjutsu. |kanji=幻術・写輪眼 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Genjutsu: Sharingan |literal english=Illusion Technique: Copy Wheel Eye |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Sharingan, Genjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu type=Yin Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Onryō Oni, Argent Nara, Kintarō Uchiha, Urashima Ōtsutsuki, Itsuki Uchiha, Ayumi Uzumaki, Yūshirō Uzumaki, Saraya Hatake, Shisui Uchiha (Kabuki36), Shiwaka Sarutobi, Kazaki Uchiha, Ace, Aomine Inazuma, Sukea (DP), Aino Uchiha, Asaka Uchiha (DP), Huugo, Anko Mitarashi (DP), Shisui Uchiha (DP), Kakashi Hatake (DP), Izumi Uchiha (DP), Hizashi Yamanaka, Wakako Uchiha, Hajime Uzumaki, Obito Uchiha (DP), Sasuke Uchiha (DP), Hitomi (Sparks), Hitoha Kohinata, Hebimaru Ōtsutsuki, Unohana Hatake, Okin Ōtsutsuki, Kame Uchiha, Hidan (Sparks), Eri, Sakamoto (Sparks), Tatsuya Hatake, Ryuuki, Indra Ōtsutsuki (Sparks), Shisui Uchiha (Cloud), Minato Uchiha, Danzō (Clone), Inabi Uchiha (Sparks), Tekka Uchiha (Sparks), Takeda Uchiha, Fuu (Sparks), Ichizō Uchiha, Shunshin, Arata Uchiha (Sparks), Hiroshi Uchiha (Sparks), Setsuna Uchiha (Sparks), Akira Uchiha, Susumu Uchiha, Kamizuki Uchiha, Akira Yama, Kamiko Uchiha, Mamoru Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha (Sparks), Mitarashi Uchiha, Taka Uchiha (Sparks), Ashura Uchiha, Kiyo Uchiha, Zangetsu,Shinobu Uchiha, Souma Nara, Pocchari Uchiha, Omoi Uchiha, Sushi Uchiha, akumo Uchiha, Rikimaru Uchiha, Chidori Uchiha, Hajime Uchiha, Emiko Uchiha, Zeno, Amidaru Asakura, Raion Uchiha, Killua Uchiha, Kimio Uchiha,Zaraya,Takeo, Nishiki Uchiha, Ryuk Uchiha, Hiro Sai, Suimaru Hōzuki, Tomoshi Uchiha, Sunamaru Uzumaki, Waki Uchiha, Juro Uchiha/Dreamscape, Juro Uchiha, Kuro Isei, Susano'o Uchiha, Kazuo Uchiha, Gyobu Uchiha, Dan Shimura, Ryota Raiden, Kuroi Uchiha, Lonto Senju, Densetsu, Senbi Uchiha, Yusuke Shinsui, Dai Akimichi, Raiku Uchiha, Shi (Isei), Ryūshi, Sakura Kurama, Eiseiyake, Kozan, Touma Uchiha, Heiwa Uchiha, Kuroi Zetsu, Itachi Amahara, Fūjin Uchiha, Delta Uchiha, Shido Uchiha, Tsuna Uchiha/Rebirth,Tsuyosa Uchiha,Takashi Uchiha,Jatai Uchiha,Hajikata Uchiha, Temari Uchiha,Kokutō Uchiha, Shiroyasha Uchiha,Fukitsu Uchiha, Sayuri Senju,Yasuo Uchiha, Kakuzu Uchiha, Takeru Uchiha, Sayuri Senju,Hakuzou Uchiha, Kanjirama Uchiha, Taiga Uchiha, Takashi Kazami, Stryse Kazami, Kimi Uchiha, Itami Uchiha, Takashi Kazami,Izumi Soga, Orochi Uchiha,Stryse Kazami, Sigma Uchiha,Takumi Uchiha,Ryan Uchiha, Raian Uchiha, Suō Uchiha, Zeref Uchiha, Enma Kozato, Ichiro Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Madara Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Obito Uchiha (FearItself34), Ryun Uchiha, Shinobu Tasaka, Yorinori Uchiha, Hideki Tensei, Kasai Uchiha, Daisuke Kurama, Taro, Shiki Uchiha, Sen Uchiha, Gintsuchi, Kiroshi, Shirayuki Uchiha, Yōkai Uchiha, Serana Uchiha,Yokōkaze Fuyutama, Shirokaze Fuyutama, Katsu Suzu, Kurami Uchiha,Raygen Uchiha, Jez Uchiha, Kiba Uchiha, Akai Uchiha, Fuchi Ryou, Asura Uchiha, Kazuhide, Raido Σ, Kane Soga, Hansei Uchiha, Tenmaku Uchiha, Shirokitai Kazami, Shisui Uchiha (Waterkai), Madara Uchiha (Cherry), Naori Uchiha (Ash), Rin Batsu, Aoi Uchiha, Yorinaga, Chiharu, Azusa Uchiha, Saburō Uchiha, Imagawa Uchiha, Shirō Uchiha, Jiro Uchiha, Obito Uchiha (Kamui), Izuna Uchiha (Jashin Uchiha), Doujinn, Sunoi Uchiha, Kaio Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Jusuke Asada, Amerai Aoki, Taiga Rinku, Shai Uchiha, Nisshō Uchiha, Ameryuu Aoki, Vega Senju, Hato Uchiha, Kisara Sumeragi, Kazaki Uchiha, Keiku Uchiha, Yamato Sumeragi, Ryuji Yagatama, Nibui, Hamura Uchiha, Raio Uchiha, Temujin Maruboshi, Heiwa Uchiha (GD), Kama Uchiha, Hebi Uchiha, Ashina Uchiha, Sumi Hyūga, Birusu Uchiha, Ago, Desko, Kotoshiro, Kagaki Uchiha, Erika, Tenmei Uchiha, Hito Uchiha, Karako,Komo Uchiha, Kintaro Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, Sakiko Uchiha, Moretsuna Akahono, Kaito Uchiha, Yui Uchiha (AOTD),Satsuki Uchiha, Takuma Uchiha (from Maria), Yumi Himizawa, Benkei Uchiha, Ssauke Uchiha (NejiHyuga2), Itachi Uchiha (NejiHyuga2), Ryo Hyuga, Teizen Uchiha, Shiena Uchiha, Tenma Uchiha, Hokori Uzumaki, Shiro Uchiha, Keiji Kunitsu, Aihiko Uchiha, Kokuou Uzumaki, Shin, Madara Uchiha (FoxfireBraixen), Kazuto Ryūken, Nasuka Uchiha, Shino Uchiha, Asuna Uchiha, Hiro Ryūken, Niyo Uchiha, Daruma Uchiha, Satoru Uzumaki, Katsumi Uzumaki, Kiyoshi Uzumaki, Akira Ryūken, Sato Uzumaki, Ren Kishi, Osamu, Nobuaki Uzumaki, Sotaru Uzumaki, Hiroto Uchiha, Genkishi Uchiha, Itsuki (Hisedai), Mikasa, Kimiko Yuan, Murasaki Uchiha, Yagyō Uchiha, Shinzui Uchiha, Koharu (Fire), Oda Nobunaga |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Genjutsu: Sharingan broadly refers to a range of genjutsu performed with the Sharingan. It has also been shown to be performed through the Sharingan's higher evolutions: the Mangekyō Sharingan and the Rinnegan. Usage By establishing eye contact with a target, the Sharingan user traps them within a genjutsu which can be exploited for one of various purposes, such as: causing instantaneous — but temporary — loss of consciousness or paralysis in the target, forceful extraction of information, relaying memories, removing genjutsu placed on the target by others, and controlling a target's actions. Members of the are particularly famous for using their Sharingan to control the , so much so that quickly came to suspect Uchiha involvement in the . is noted to be able to use the technique through his Rinnegan, to trap all the in a genjutsu with a mere glance. The illusions created by Genjutsu: Sharingan do not appear to have any trademark form, appearing vastly different between the same functions and even the same users. For example, Sasuke typically uses it to render targets unconscious, yet on the first occasion the target's body is pierced with large feathers, on another, the target is grasped and overwhelmed by a shadowy figure, and on the third the target experiences Sasuke personally stabbing them. Category:Genjutsu Category:Sharingan Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Jutsu